As the size of an electronic devices are getting smaller and smaller, the heat-generating amount in a unit area of the electronic device is increased seriously. Therefore, how to increase the heat-dissipating efficiency is a very important task.
The heat generated from an electronic device is usually dissipated by using a fan. There are many kinds of fans. Some are disposed on a high-powered electronic device, such as the central processing unit (CPU), and some are disposed on the computer case for increasing the heat convection in the case. Among them, a specific kind of fan is disposed on a gliding tube for gliding the air-current generated from the fan on the electronic device directly to improving the heat-dissipating efficiency.
Conventionally, the fan and the guiding tube are assembled together by screws. As shown in FIG. 1, there are many screw holes 12 on the frame 11 of the fan, and screws 13 are screwed into the holes 12 to assemble the fan on an opening of a guiding tube. Therefore, a screwdriver is an indispensable for assembling or disassembling the fan and guiding tube. Obviously, assembling and disassembling the fan by screws is very time-consuming and seriously increases the production costs.
In addition, assembling the fan and guiding tube by screws will inevitably remain a seam between the fan and tube because they call not be assembled very tight by screws. Therefore, some air will be leaking from the seam to weaken the air-current blown on the electronic device so that the lheat-dissipating efficiency of the fan is lowered.
It is therefore attempted by the present applicant to deal with the above situation encountered with the prior art.